


Evening Sky

by zoetehemel



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoetehemel/pseuds/zoetehemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laments of a broken heart, short excerpts inspired by various songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamteatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/gifts).



> I was that anon from a while ago that wanted to dedicate a fic to you. I was originally going to give you something else but, plans fell through and so here. I know it's nothing compared to your perfection but, I still hope you like it!

_Thousand Years - Thousand years of forever can be taken away._

Immortals don’t die.  They can’t die.  Yunho’s an immortal.  He’s not dead.  He’ll come back.

He’s gone.

Loving an immortal was hard, the mortal would one day die to leave to other to suffer for eternity.  But what if the immortal was the one the one to leave and pass away instead?

Changmin had watch in horror as the demons used their newest weapon on his lover, the weapon that could kill an deathless, a man that could not die.  He watched as their leader cackled as his body turned weak and he fell to the ground.

“I’m scared of dying, the one thing that I knew I could never be is facing me straight in the face Changmin.  Unlike humans immortals don’t have a heaven to go to, when immortals die we don’t know where we’ll go.”

“I’ll love you even then, even if you turn into oblivion.”

“You can’t promise eternity, Changmin.”

“But I can promise you love until my own death.”

And he was swept away in the dust.

_Love in the Ice - Leaving is like falling snow, you may never pick it back up._

The prince of winter lives in a castle in a cold, stormy, desolate place.  His name was Changmin, he was the harsh blizzard, the icicles, the biting wind, and the frost on the ground.

On the other side of the world lived the prince of summer who lived on a tropical island that was warm, sunny, and had bright skies.  His name was Yunho and he was the warm sun, the cool ocean water, the green grass, and the blossoming flowers.

Nobody believed when the two princes fell in love, the respective leaders of both kingdoms were surprised and didn't think they belonged together.

What they didn't know was how much they hated them as lovers.

His own parents killed Yunho, the sweet and bright prince.  The two seasons went to war.

Changmin left his own parents, his back view veiled by the blowing snow, and his own parents never saw their son again.

_Only One - He was his only one._

“Goodbyes are always the hardest to say.” spoke a young Changmin.

“Why Changminnie?” Yunho replied.

“Because it kinda means the end, like a end to a good book.”

“Let’s never say goodbye then!” Yunho exclaimed, hand around Changmin’s.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

-

“See you on the other side, I’ll catch you soon.” Changmin mumbled, he fell to the ground.

_Gone Not Around Any Longer - I can no longer feel you around._

Because you were there I could smile.

Because you were there I could laugh.

Because you were there I was happy.

Now you’re not, I can’t smell you, I can’t see you, I can’t even call you anymore to tell you three little words any more.

Because you’re not there I cry.

Because you’re not there I’m alone

Because you’re not there I’m sad.

****  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> #willmakemorelaments #commentsarelove #ikeepproofreadingthisbuti'llprobsfindanothermiskatetwodayslater


End file.
